Ognista Gwiazda
Ognista Gwiazda ('''ang. Firestar)' – dawny przywódca Klanu Pioruna, obecnie przebywa w Klanie Gwiazdy. Główny bohater pierwszej serii o Wojownikach. Z pochodzenia kot domowy, przez co musiał bardzo wiele udowodnić, aby Klan zaakceptował go jako swojego członka, a później przywódcy. W bardzo młodym wieku musiał sprostać wielu obowiązkom. Będąc już przywódcą był znany jako jeden z najdzielniejszych i najbardziej honorowych kotów. Stworzył również na nowo Klan Nieba. Syn Jake'a i Nutmeg. Brat Księżniczki i przyrodni brat Bicza, Rubinki i Skarpetka. Partner Piaskowej Burzy, z którą doczekał się dwójki córek - Wiewiórczego Lotu i Liściastej Sadzawki. '''Wygląd' Ognista Gwiazda jest dużym, ciemnym płomiennorudym pręgowanym kocurem z blado-pomarańczowym brzuchem. Ma krótkie, gładkie i grube futro, duże uszy, długi ogon i jasne szmaragdowozielone oczy. Charakter Więcej wkrótce... Historia Rdzawy był kiedyś kotem domowym. Dołączył do Klanu Pioruna i został uczniem, szkolił się wraz z Szarą Łapą, Kruczą Łapą, Piaskową Łapą oraz Zakurzoną Łapą. Przeżywał wiele różnych przygód i często popadał w kłopoty, jednak zawsze udawało mu się z nich jakoś wyjść. W "Czarnej Godzinie" został przywódcą Klanu, Ognistą Gwiazdą i panował tak przez kilkadziesiąt księżyców. Zmarł po walce z Tygrysią Gwiazdą w "Ostatniej Nadziei" i odszedł spokojnie do Klanu Gwiazdy. Fabuła [[Wojownicy (seria)|'Super Edycje']] ''Wizja Ćmiego Lotu'' Ćmi Lot obserwuje ceremonię nadania dziewięciu żyć Ognistej Gwieździe.Ćmi Lot jest nieświadoma, że ujrzała właśnie proces, gdy nowy przywódca otrzymywał swoje dziewięć żywotów. Dla Ćmiego Lotu wyglądało to jakby błyskawica przeszyła ciało kocura. ''Zemsta Wysokiej Gwiazdy'' Ognista Gwiazda widziany jest w mangowej części Zemsty Wysokiej Gwiazdy, gdy Klany docierają do swojego nowego domu nad jeziorem. Opuszcza mech obok Wysokiej Gwiazdy. Jest tam także Pojedynczy Wąs. Oboje wyglądają na zmartwionych, ze względu na to, że Wysoka Gwiazda jest słaby i dołączy wkrótce do Klanu Gwiazdy. Kiedy Wysoka Gwiazda ogłasza, że kolejnym przywódcą w Klanie Wiatru zostanie Pojedynczy Wąs, Ognista Gwiazda i Pojedynczy Wąs wyglądają na zszokowanych. Wysoka Gwiazda porównuje Ognistą Gwiazdą do Jake'a i mówi, iż wiedział, że Jake był jego ojcem, ze względu na podobieństwo. W momencie podróży Wysokiej Gwiazdy do Klanu Gwiazdy, Ognista Gwiazda pochyla się nad jego ciałem. ''Sekret Żółtego Kła'' Po tym jak Żółty Kieł została wygnana z Klanu Cienia, spotyka Ognistą Łapę. Po krótkiej walce uczeń pokonuje ją i daje jej coś do jedzenia. Zaczyna myśleć o nowej możliwości życia dla siebie w Klanie Pioruna. ''Obietnica Krzywej Gwiazdy'' Ogniste Serce jest wspomniany (jednak nie z imienia) w mangowej części tej książki, gdy wojownik Klanu Rzeki spotyka się z Krzywą Gwiazdą i opowiada o wojowniku Klanu Pioruna, który przekazał złe wieści Mglistej Stopie o Srebrnym Strumieniu. ''Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy'' Chociaż nie wspomniany po imieniu, Rdzawy jest opisany jako kocur o płomiennej sierści z zielonymi oczami, często siedzący przy ogrodzeniu, oglądając i rozmyślając o lesie. Błękitna Gwiazda interesuje się nim, obserwując go podczas patroli i dostrzega jego potencjał. Widzi także, jak kociak próbuje złapać ptaka, który wkrótce mu ucieka. Błękitna Gwiazda wspomina mu o nim ówczesnej medyczce, Nakrapianemu Liściowi, która wydaje się być szybko przekonana, dlaczego Błękitna Gwiazda tak interesuje się tym kotem domowym. Przywódczyni prosi także, aby Szara Łapa miał na niego oko. Okazuje się, że spotkanie Szarej Łapy i Rdzawego nie było przypadkiem, lecz sama Błękitna Gwiazda mu rozkazała. Na samym końcu tej książki Błękitna Gwiazda myśli, że Gęsie Pióro ma rację co do tego, iż ogień przebije się przez las. Rdzawy pojawia się tylko w ostatnim rozdziale części mangowej, gdy jest po raz pierwszy w Klanie Pioruna. Stamtąd uczy się od Lwiego Serca o podstawowych zasadach i terminologii Klanu. Błękitna Gwiazda udziela ceremonii nadania imienia dla ucznia, nazywając Rdzawego Ognistą Łapą. Przywódczyni przypomina sobie o przepowiedni Gęsiego Pióra, gdy patrząc na nowego ucznia widzi, jakby ogień ogarnął klany. [[Wojownicy (seria)|'Początek Proroctwa']] ''Ucieczka w Dzicz'' Rdzawy jest kotem domowym, który mieszka w pobliżu lasu. Pewnego dnia Rdzawy śni o polowaniu w dzikim lesie. Widzi mysz i próbuje ją zaatakować, lecz głuche uderzenia jego kociej karmy o miskę przeszkadza mu w tym i zdobycz ucieka. Kociak budzi się ze snu i podchodząc do swojej miski zastanawia się jak bez smaku jest jego jedzenie oraz jak bardzo chciałby spróbować mięsa świeżo upolowanej myszy. Wyszedł na zewnątrz i ubrudził się, po czym stanął przy ogrodzeniu spoglądając na las z tęsknotą. Zadecydował pójść i zbadać las. Schodząc z ogrodzenia z powrotem na ziemię jego sąsiad, Łatek, słyszy jego dzwoneczek przymocowany do obroży i pyta się go, co robi po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia. Rudy kociak wyjaśnia mu, że zamierza zbadać tutejszy las. Łatek jest przerażony słysząc o tym mówiąc, że żyją tam dzikie koty, które ostrzą swe pazury o stare królicze kości. Wspomina, że raz kot imieniem Henryk poszedł do lasu, aby złapać ptaka. Rdzawy komentuje to, mówiąc, jak życie tego kota zmieniło się, kiedy odwiedził Obcinacza. Rdzawy jest trochę zdenerwowany, ale nadal powraca do swego snu i ekscytującej ciszy polowania. Rdzawy widzi prawdziwą mysz w lesie. Próbuje ją złapać, gdy nagle słyszy hałas. Zauważa jasnorudą kitę lisa i w ciekawości podąża za tym. Wtem stworzenie atakuje go od tyłu i Rdzawy został zaciągnięty do walki. Odważnie walczy z istotą. Kiedy Rdzawy otrzymuje okazję, by zobaczyć, co go zaatakowało, widzi szarego kota, który jest całkiem wychudzony w porównaniu do niego. Kot zaczyna do niego mówić, wyjaśniając, że nazywa się Szara Łapa i jest uczniem Klanu Pioruna. Rdzawy jest rozczarowany, że nowo poznany kot nie chce dalej już walczyć. Szara Łapa opowiada trochę o sobie, jednak rudy kotem nic z tego nie rozumie. W tej chwili Szara Łapa wyczuwa koty ze swojego Klanu w pobliżu i nakazuje Rdzawemu odejść, jednak jest już za późno. Błękitna Gwiazda i Lwie Serce, dwa koty z Klanu Pioruna, wkraczają naprzeciw nich i zapytują Szarą Łapę o Rdzawego. Błękitna Gwiazda komplementuje Rdzawego, jak odważnie walczył i jak dobrym był myśliwym. Lwie Serce mówi, że Rdzawy jest zwykłym kotem domowym i powinien powrócić do swoich Dwunożnych. Rdzawy zdenerwował się i mówi, że chce upolować tylko kilka myszy, ponieważ jest ich wystarczająco dookoła. Błękitną Gwiazdę do zezłościło i oświadcza, że zwierzyny nigdy nie jest wystarczająco. Rudego kotka przeraża reakcja niebieskoszarej kotki. Przeprasza i odpowiada, że już więcej nie będzie polował w lesie. Błękitna Gwiazda i Lwie Serce uspokoili się. Rdzawy pyta się o życie w Klanie i rytuałach. Wtem Błękitna Gwiazda daje mu propozycję dołączenia do Klanu Pioruna. Rdzawy jest zszokowany i pyta się, czy może dać im odpowiedź do następnego południa. Błękitna Gwiazda się zgadza i Rdzawy powraca do domu. Kiedy spotyka Łatka opowiada mu, że spotkał w lesie dzikie koty, które dały mu propozycję dołączenia do ich Klanu. Łatek jest przerażony i mówi, że chcą go oszukać. Rdzawy zaś odpowiada, że im ufa, odchodząc od Łatka. W lesie spotyka Lwie Serce wraz z Białą Burzą, starszym wojownikiem Klanu. Rdzawy jest nieco zdenerwowany twardo wyglądającym Białą Burzą, jednak Lwie Serce mówi, żeby się uspokoił. Zaprowadzają rudego kotka do obozu Klanu Pioruna. Rdzawy wie, że jest to obóz dzikich kotów, czując wszędzie ich zapach i widząc ślady. Kiedy Błękitna Gwiazda ogłasza wszystkim kotom, że zamierza dołączyć Rdzawego do Klanu, większość zgromadzonych jest oburzona. Młody wojownik imieniem Długi Ogon drwi z niego, przypominając innym kotom, że Dwunożni mogą nawiedzić ich terytoria w poszukiwaniu ich kota, który nosi obroże na sobie. Rdzawy atakuje Długiego Ogona i rani go w ucho, strzępiąc je. Młody wojownik wyrywa obrożę Rdzawego swoimi zębami i Błękitna Gwiazda oświadcza, iż rozerwanie obroży oznacza, że Rdzawy powinien dołączyć do Klanu. Daje mu nowe imię, jako uczeń klanu – Ognista Łapa – ze względu na płomienisty kolor jego sierści. Ognista Łapa jest szkolony przez Tygrysiego Pazura i Lwiego Serca, aż w końcu otrzymuję zaskakującego oficjalnego mentora: samą Błękitną Gwiazdę. Klan jest bardzo zaskoczony, ponieważ jest to wysoki zaszczyt, ale Tygrysi Pazur zauważa, że nie został w ogóle ukarany za karmienie włóczęgi, Żółtego Kła. Błękitna Gwiazda wybrała Ognistą Łapę jako swego ucznia, gdyż miał niebywałe umiejętności, które przewyższały pozostałych uczniów, a także jest podejrzenie, że jest on częścią proroctwa; "Tylko ogień ocali nasz Klan". Tygrysi Pazur stale go dręczy, tak samo jak dwa starsze koty oraz bardziej doświadczeni uczniowie, Piaskowa Łapa i Zakurzona Łapa. Szara Łapa jest zawsze u boku Ognistej Łapy i wspiera go, stają się wkrótce najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Krucza Łapa także staje się ich przyjacielem, pokonując trochę swą nieśmiałość, jednak Tygrysi Pazur, jego mentor, jest nadal dużą przyczyną jego nerwowości, gdyż ciągle go dręczy. Ognista Łapa bardzo szybko się uczy, wkrótce uważany jest za wojownika z umiejętnościami przywódczymi, zdobywając wiedzę o rutynie i dziedzictwie Klanu. Ognista Łapa spotyka kota z Klanu Cienia, Żółtego Kła, która żyje jako rozbójnik na terenie Klanu Pioruna, odkąd została niesłusznie wyrzucona ze swego Klanu przez Złamaną Gwiazdę, przywódcę Klanu Cienia. Walczą i Ognista Łapa wygrywa, raniąc Żółtego Kła w nogę. Zamiast zaprowadzić ją od razu do Błękitnej Gwiazdy, Ognista Łapa karmi ją, zanim wykarmił swój własny Klan, łamiąc Kodeks wojownika. Kiedy oboje zjedli, zostali przyłapani przez patrol Klanu Pioruna, który zabiera Żółty Kieł do aresztu. Karą dla Ognistej Łapy za złamanie kodeksu została opieka nad zrzędliwą byłą medyczką. Po pewnym czasie wygląda na to, że nieśmiały przyjaciel ogniste Łapy, Krucza Łapa, jest w niebezpieczeństwie i nie może dłużej zostać w Klanie Pioruna. Ognista Łapa podsłuchał rozmowy Tygrysiego Pazura, Ciemnej Pręgi i Długiego Ogona o tym, że Krucza Łapa jest zdrajcą. Ognista Łapa i Szara Łapa pomagają mu uciec do żyjącego na farmie samotnika, Jęczmienia. Po powrocie do Klanu rozpowszechnili plotkę, że ich przyjaciel zmarł. Ognista Łapa jest zszokowany i poruszony, kiedy dowiaduje się, że medyczka Klanu Pioruna, Nakrapiany Liść, została zamordowana przez Podrapanego Pyska, wojownika Klanu Cienia. Było jasne, że Ognista Łapa kochał Nakrapiany Liść, jednak wiedział, że sprzeczne z Kodeks medyka jest to, że nie mogła nigdy mieć partnera. Później okazuje się, że oboje byli w sobie zakochani. Błękitna Gwiazda wysyła Ognistą Łapę i Szara Łapę na terytorium Klanu Cienia, aby odnaleźć Żółtego Kła i zapytać się o zaginione kocięta Oszronionego Futra, a także odzyskać je. Wkrótce odkryto, że Żółty Kieł nie zabiła Nakrapiany Liść, jak przypuszczano, lecz Podrapany Pysk, jeden z popleczników Złamanej Gwiazdy. Po udanej misji sprowadzenia skradzionych kociaków do obozu Błękitna Gwiazda nadaje nowe imiona wojowników Ognistej Łapie i Szarej Łapie, jako Ogniste Serce oraz Szara Pręga. Kiedy czuwanie wraz z przyjacielem, zauważa, że oczy Tygrysiego Pazura lśnią, patrząc w jego stronę. Potem uświadamia sobie w milczeniu, że uzyskał nowego wroga w zastępcy Klanu Pioruna, Tygrysim Pazurze. ''Ogień i Lód'' Ogniste Serce i Szara Pręga zostają wysłani przez Błękitną Gwiazdę, aby sprowadzić Klan Wiatru który został wygnany przez Klan Cienia do domu. Zaginiony Klan zostaje odnaleziony z pomocą Kruczej Łapy, który udzielił im schronienia w jego stodole w czasie burzy. Kiedy Klan Wiatru zostaje sprowadzony do domu, zostają odprowadzani przez dwóch wojowników Klanu Wiatru, Pojedynczego Wąsa i Martwą Stopę. Ogniste Serce, Szara Pręga i dwa koty Klanu Wiatru zostają złapani na terytorium Klanu Rzeki i rozpoczynają walkę. Podczas bitwy, wojownik Klanu Rzeki Biały Pazur zostaje zepchnięty do wąwozu na śmierć. Oskarżenie o zabicie wojownika pada na Szarą Pręgę, który walczył z Białym Pazurem Dostaje swoją pierwszą uczennicę, Rozżarzoną Łapę. Spotyka swoją siostrę, jak się okazuje, Księżniczkę. Na początku rozmowy powiedziała, że pachnie inaczej, ale że na pysku wciąż ma zapach matki. Księżniczka jest kotką, którą spotkał wcześniej, ze swoją uczennicą, w Rozżarzoną Łapą. I wydać wyraźnie, że zostaje matką. Między czasie podczas treningu, z Rozżarzoną Łapą, jej bratem Paprociową Łapą i jego mentorem Szarą Pręgą. Gdy, Rozżarzona Łapa jako ruchliwa uczennica przybiegła na granice z Klanem Rzeki. Szara Pręga wpada do rzeki między granicami, Ogniste Serce próbuje go uratować, ale nie potrafi pływać i nie udaje mu się. Uratowała go Srebrny Strumień, piękna wojowniczka z Klanu Rzeki. W której zakochuje się z wzajemnością. Odkrywa ten romans nie długo po tym, po dłuższym czasie nie może się pochodzić z przyjacielem, od raza kontynuowanie tego nielegalnego romansu. Raz nawet się pobili, gdy Ogniste Serce przyszedł by porozmawiać, z Srebrnym Strumieniem by przestawała się spotykać z jego przyjacielem. Między czasie gdzieś w połowie książki Księżniczka rodzi i zostaje matką, wtedy Ogniste Serce cieszy się, że chociaż urodziła w bezpiecznym miejscu i porób poszedł bez problemu. Matka kociąt chciałaby by jej pierworodny kociak, został wojownikiem takim jak jej brat i Ognistemu Sercu oddaje. Bierze go do Klanu, nikt nie jest zadowolony z powodu widoku kociaka i że urodził się jako kot domowy. Ale w końcu Brązowy Pysk z troską bierze go pod opiekę, a jej dwójka kociąt staje się jego przybranym rodzeństwem. Pod koniec książki podczas walki z pozostałymi klanami na terenie Klanu Wiatru (Klan Pioruna przyszedł pomóc osłabiającego Klanu Wiatru). Podczas walki spotyka właśnie Srebrny Strumień z którą walczy, na początku kotka go nie rozpoznanie, ale potem to tak. Pusza go widząc Szarą Pręgą i jego wzrok, a jego przyjaciel za nią biegnie. Zauważa to Ciemna Pręga i mówi to nie dawno mianowanego Zastępce wtedy Tygrysiemu Pazurowi, z powodu tego tytułu ma same nie przyjemności. Godzą się centralnie pod koniec książki, przepraszają, a Ogniste Serce jest zadowolony i ucieszony, że w końcu odzyskał przyjaciela. ''Las Tajemnic'' Na początku książki ma nie małe przyjemności z powodu wypuszczenia Srebrnego Strumienia, który Tygrysi Pazur przypomina by przypomniał sobie, do którego Klanu należy. Odpowiada, jeśli ma jakieś wątpliwości co do niego lojalności wobec Klanu, to niech powie o tym Błękitnej Gwieździe. Tygrysi Pazur mówi, że nie ma potrzeby, że umie porazić się z takim kotem jak on (kotem domowym, pieszczoszkiem). Szara Pręga zauważa to i mówi, żeby go nie prorokował. Potem w Legowisku Wojowników przeprasza go, że ma kłopoty i nie przyjemności przez niego i Srebrnego Strumienia. Ogniste Serce w tej części próbuje odkryć tajemnice śmierci Rudego Ogona, bardzo dawnego zastępce Błękitnej Gwiazdy. Po zgromadzeniu przy Czterech Drzewach z innymi Klanami, przy pełni z Szarą Pręgą wyruszają wzdłuż granicy Klanem Wiatru. Przyłapuje ich Piaskowa Burza, szybko Ogniste Serce wymyśla wymówkę. Idą spotkać się z Kruczą Łapą. Co tym razem opowiada Krucza Łapa nie zgadza się tym całkowicie, co wcześniej opowiadał. Ogniste Serce broni go mówiąc, że każdy mógł się pomylić. Okazuje się, że Dębowe Serce wykrzyczał do Tygrysiego Pazura, że nikt nie ma prawa tknąć Kamienne Futro. Niedługo potem spotyka się z Szarą Sadzawką, starszą z Klanu Rzeki. Opowiada mu, że Dębowe Serce zabiły spadające skały. Mówi też, że Mglista Stopa, którą spotkali i Kamienne Futro nie są jej dziećmi.Dębowe Serce przyniósł te kocięta, gdy były bardzo małe pewnej nocy. Straciła niedawno kocięta i je przyjęła. Dodała też pachniały zapachem Klanu Pioruna i żeby to pozostało między nami, obiecał jej, że nikomu nie powie. Też zauważa podobieństwo między właśnie Mglistą Stopą, a przywódczynią Błękitną Gwiazdą i zdziwi się, że nikt tego nie zauważył. Słyszał, że Błękitna Gwiazda miała kocięta, ale co się z nimi stało to już nie wiedział. W pewnym momencie Błękitna Gwiazda bierze go do swojego legowiska i pyta się ile wie. Opowiada jej i potem pyta się czy Dębowe Serce ukradł, zabrał te kocięta. Błękitna Gwiazda mamrocze, że wiedziała, że się tym dobrze zajmie, że zapewni im opiekę. Zbyt głośno odpowiada, że nie ukradł ich.Jest ich ojcem, oddała je by mogły wtedy być lepiej wykarmione. Okazuje się, że Mglista Stopa i Kamienne Futro są dziećmi Błękitnej Gwiazdy i Dębowe Serce. Upozorowała atak borsuka. Spotkała Dębowe Serce przy jednych z zgromadzeń przy Czterech Klanów, była młoda i głupia, opowiada. Ognistego Serce szokują te informacja, nigdy by nie podejrzewał Błękitną Gwiazdą o zdradę Klanu. Pod koniec książki Srebrny Strumień zaczyna rodzić przy Słoneczny Skałach i ich zdrada wychodzi na światło dzienne. Kociaki rodzą się całe i żywe, a ich matka umiera z powodu stracenia dużej ilości krwi. Rozżarzona Skóra, która wtedy jej pomagała urodzić, była zrozpaczona, że nie udało się jej uratować. Martwi się o Szarą Pręgę, gdy przyszedł by z nim porozmawiać, mówi by pochować ciała kociąt, obok ich matki. Odpowiada mu zdziwiony, że kocięta żyją. Co powoduje radość Szarej Pręgi. Prawie pod koniec książki podczas bitwy z włóczęgami, które przyprowadził Tygrysi Pazur, udaremnia w legowisku Przywódczyni, zabicie Błękitnej Gwiazdy przez Tygrysiego Pazura. Prawda o niego zdradzie wychodzi na jaw. Błękitna Gwiazda ogłasza, że zostaje wygnani z Klanu i jeśli jakiś patrol go spotka lub innych kot z Klanu, ma prawo i może go zabić. Obłoczna Łapa wykrzykuje, że Ogniste Serce powinien zostać nowym Zastępcą. Jest światkiem śmierci Złamanego Ogon, więźnia, który już każdy klan wie, że jest u nich. Żółty Kieł wyznaje mu, że jest jego matką i podaje mu śmiertelne czerwone jagody, powodując jego szybką śmierć. Miał bowiem ostatnie życie. Potem udaje, że nic nie widział. Żółty Kieł kłamie mu, że nie udało się jej go uratować. Następnego dnia przez dłuższy czas przywódczyni nie wychodzi z legowiska i nie ogłasza, kto jest nowym Zastępcą. Łamią przy tym trochę Kodeks Wojownika. W końcu na chwilę wychodzi i ogłasza, że nowym Zastępcą Klanu zostaje Ogniste Serce. Przyprowadzając w każdego w szok, tak samo Ognistego Serca. Tylko Szara Pręga, Piaskowa Burza i za nimi Obłoczna Łapa. Następnego dnia zostaje obudzony przez Białą Burzą, który prosto do ucha pyta się, co mają robić. Zauważa, ze to jest szczere i wysyła mu wdzięczne spojrzenie. Wysyła grupy łowieckie i organizuje patrole. ''Cisza przed burzą'' Ogniste Serce zmaga się z swoimi obowiązkami zastępcy, tym samym rozbawiając Ciemną Pręgę, który nadal jest mentorem Paprotkowej Łapy. Błękitna Gwiazda nadal ma traumę z powodu nielojalności Tygrysiego Pazura, do tego stopnia, że ledwo je. Ogniste Serce i Błękitna Gwiazda próbują odwiedzić Księżycowy Kamień, lecz są zatrzymani przez patrol Klanu Wiatru który jest prowadzony przez Błotnistego Pazura. Nie pozwalają oni przejść dwóm kotom z Klanu Pioruna. Ogniste Serce i Błękitna Gwiazda krótko po tym wracają do obozu. Klan jest oburzony tą informacją i chcą wiedzieć, czemu Ogniste Serce pozwolił patrolowi odejść. Ogniste Serce odpowiada na to wyzywająco: "A czy wy poświęcilibyście własne bezpieczeństwo przywódcy?" Dwoje wojowników z Klanu Cienia, Mała Chmura i Biała Szyja przychodzą na terytorium Klanu Pioruna prosząc o pomoc, jako iż ich przywódca, Nocna Gwiazda umiera z choroby. Żółty Kieł mówi Błękitnej Gwieździe aby ich odesłała, ponieważ noszą na sobie nieznaną dolegliwość, i smutnie mówiąc, że nie minęło dużo czasu odkąd przywódczyni straciła jedno z żyć z powodu Zielonego Kaszlu. Ogniste Serce i Piaskowa Burza eskortują dwóch wojowników na Grzmiącą Ścieżkę. gdzie pod nią odnajdują tajemniczy tunel. Błękitna Gwiazda prosi ich aby nie mówili klanowi o tunelu. Ogniste Serce wkrótce dowiaduje się, że Rozżarzone Serce opiekuje się dwoma wojownikami z Klanu Cienia, mimo rozkazu Błękitnej Gwiazdy. Mówi jej, że Mała Chmura i Biała Szyja muszą odejść. Patrol Klanu Pioruna powraca z ranami po pewnej walce. Szybki Wiatr, który do niego należał, nie wraca razem z nimi. Ogniste Serce idzie do miejsca zdarzenia, nie wiedząc, że to Tygrysi Pazur nasłał włóczęgów aby zaatakować Klan Pioruna. Ogniste Serce goni Białą Szyję poprzez Grzmiącą Ścieżkę, gdzie czarno-biały kocur ginie uderzony przez potwora. Tygrysi Pazur atakuje, po czym zostaje pokonany przez Ogniste Serce z pomocą patrolu Kamiennego Futra. Tygrysi Pazur mówi rudemu kocurowi, że zabije każdego wojownika Klanu Pioruna po kolei. Obłoczna Łapa chodził do siedliska dwunożnych, gdzie dostawał od nich pożywienie. Kiedy Ogniste Serce się tego dowiaduje, mówi mu aby przestał, lecz uczeń go nie słucha, nie mając pojęcia, jak bardzo złamał Kodeks Wojownika. Ogniste Serce i Piaskowa Burza śledzą go podczas jednego z jego "wypadów" i bezradnie patrzą jak biały uczeń zostaje zabrany przez dwunoga do potężnego potwora. Ogniste Serce mówił, że stracił wszystko co się dla niego liczyło w Klanie. Piaskowa Burza mówi, że myślała, że coś znaczyła dla rudego kocura i uważa, że była w błędzie. Ogniste Serce czuje się głupio, ponieważ dwójka miała ze sobą coraz lepsze relacje. Przeprasza ją w obozie i czuje się zawstydzony tym, że jego poczynania z Piaskową Burzą były dla niego ważne. Więcej wkrótce... Nowa Przepowiednia ''Północ'' Jest o nim wzmianka przez Obłocznego Ogona, po tym jak Jeżynowy Pazur odbiera od Błękitnej Gwiazdy swoje proroctwo, Obłoczny Ogon skarży się, że Jeżynowy Pazur mruczał w śnie, niegrzecznie porównując go do Ognistej Gwiazdy. Następnie mianuje Szczawiowy Ogon jako wojowniczkę i daje jej zasłużone imię wojownika o zachodzie słońca, jak gwiazdy wchodzą. Zaraz po ceremonii, udaje się do Jeżynowego Pazura mówiąc mu, że dobrze tego dnia polował. Nagle, pyta Jeżynowego Pazura czy tęskni za Brunatną Skórą. Jeżynowy Pazur odpowiada, że tak i Ognista Gwiazda mówi, że rozumie, ponieważ zdał sobie sprawę jak blisko, są Liściasta Łapa i Wiewiórcza Łapa. Przyznaje także, że tęskni za Księżniczką. Potem odchodzi i Jeżynowy Pazur zastanawia się czy mu powiedzieć o nowym proroctwie, ale zdecyduje, ze tego nie zrobi, ponieważ Ognista Gwiazda nic nie otrzymał. Nakazał Ciernistemu Pazurowi, Jeżynowemu Pazurowi i Jesionowemu Futrze patrolować Wężowe Skały. Wiewiórcza Łapa idzie z nimi i odkrywają gniazdo borsuka w pobliżu Wężowych Skał. Kiedy patrol mówi Ognistej Gwieździe, postanawiają na to uważać. Ognista Gwiazda jest załamany, ponieważ z klanu zniknęli dwaj członkowie (Jeżynowy Pazur i Wiewiórcza Łapa, jego córka) Codziennie wymyka się by ich szukać. Nieco później Ognista Gwiazda idzie na patrol obok Drogi Grzmotu razem z Szarą Pręgą, Piaskową Burzą i Obłocznym Ogonem. Nagle zauważają na drodze ogromnego potwora. Obserwują go chwilę a po chwili maszyna rusza prosto na nich! Wszyscy ukrywają się w krzakach oprócz Obłocznego Ogona. Rozpoczęło się niszczenie lasu. Blask Gwiazd Wkrótce... Przygoda Szarej Pręgi ''Stracony Wojownik'' Szara Pręga myślał o swoim pierwszym spotkaniu z Ognistą Gwiazdą i komentuje, że wiedział, że Ognista Gwiazda był prawdziwym wojownikiem w sercu. Ma także wizję, Ognistą Gwiazdę i inne koty z Klanu Pioruna wołają do niego podczas podróży, gdy poszukuje swój klanu. Schronienie Wojownika Mimo, że nie widać go, kiedy Millie odstrasza psy, Szara Pręga mówi, Nie byłbym bardzo zaskoczony, gdyby Ognista Gwiazda wypłynął z nieba i polizał mnie po nosie." ''Powrót Wojownika Wkrótce... Nowele ''Opowieść Ostrokrzewowego Liścia'' Nie pojawia się oficjalnie w ''Opowieści Ostrokrzewowego Liścia'', ale jednak znajduje się w spisie Klanów. ''Omen Mglistej Gwiazdy'' Mglista Gwiazda przypomniała sobie, że Ognista Gwiazda uratował Pierzastą Łapę, Burzową Łapę i ją samą przed Klanem Krwi. Kiedy Mglista Gwiazda odwiedza obóz Klanu Pioruna, aby ogłosić śmierć Lamparciej Gwiazdy i zostaniu przywódczynią Klanu Rzeki, Ognista Gwiazda mówi do niej krótko i kotka zauważyła, że staje się bardziej zrelaksowany, jak był znów wojownikiem. Mglista Gwiazda zwierza się mu, że troje jej starszych zmarli i kocur współczuje jej straty. Ciekawostki * Jego postać jest prawdopodobnie oparty na kocie jednej z autorek, Kate Cary. * Erin Hunter wierzyła, że po pierwszej serii historia Ognistej Gwiazdy była zanadto opisana, więc zaczęły pisać kolejną serię z nowego punktu widzenia. * Relacje miłosne Ognistej Gwiazdy i Nakrapianego Liścia nigdy nie były pokazywane tak często, kiedy żyła, ponieważ on był w tym czasie dopiero nowym uczniem. Ich związek i tak by nie zaszedł dalej ze względu na to, że medycy nie mogą mieć partnerów oraz kociąt. * Matka Ognistej Gwiazdy, Nutmeg, prawdopodobnie nie wie o tym, że jej syn stał się dzikim kotem. * Autorki zdradzają, że Ognista Gwiazda nigdy nie miał uczuć miłosnych względem Rozżarzonej Skóry. * Ognista Gwiazda posiada niezwykle silną więź z Klanem Gwiazdy. * Jeśli Kate jakby mogłaby dać mu ludzkie imię, nazwałaby go Colin. * Na jednym z czatów Erin Hunter, zostało potwierdzone, że Ognista Gwiazda i Bicz mają tego samego ojca Jake'a i Ognista Gwiazda wygląda tak samo jak on. * Kate potwierdziła, że Ognista Gwiazda nie umarł przygnieciony przez drzewo, lecz umarł z powodu ran po bitwie. Gołębie Skrzydło tylko wyobrażała, że widział go jak wstał i odszedł, a piorun który uderzył w drzewo, tylko przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. * Jest potwierdzone, że Ognista Gwiazda nie ma żadnego związku z założycielem Klanu Pioruna, Piorunową Gwiazdą. * Jedno z kociąt Liściastej Gwiazdy, Ognista Paproć, jest nazwane po nim. * Na początku Ognista Gwiazda miał być kotką. * Jego scena śmierci została napisana już, przed wyjściem trzeciej serii. * Ognista Gwiazda od zawsze marzył, by mieć syna. * Ognista Gwiazda był przeciwko miłości Szarej Pręgi i Srebrnego Strumienia tylko dlatego, że łamali Kodeks Wojownika, ale też dlatego, że bał się zostać zastąpiony przez miłość Szarej Pręgi. * W jednym z rozdziałów Północy, Rozżarzona Skóra mówi do Ognistej Gwiazdy, iż pamięta dwójkę uczniów, którzy wciąż pakowali się w kłopoty. Ma na myśli młodych Ognistą Gwiazdę i Szarą Pręgę. Co jest dziwne, ponieważ nie jest w stanie ich pamiętać, ponieważ, kiedy Ognista Gwiazda był uczniem ona sama była jeszcze nie pojmującym świata kociakiem. Błędy * W książce Las Tajemnic został błędnie nazwany Ognistą Stopą. * W książce Północ na stronie 63 podczas zgromadzenia został nazwany Ogniste Serce. Ceremonie Ceremonia Ucznia Błękitna Gwiazda: Nowicjusz stracił obrożę Dwunożnych w walce o honor. Klan Gwiazdy ogłasza jego przyjęcie. Ten kot wyrwał się z niewoli swoich Dwunożnych właścicieli i może dołączyć do Klanu Pioruna jako uczeń. Błękitna Gwiazda: W tym świetle słonecznym wyglądasz, jakbyś został napiętnowany ogniem. Od dzisiaj aż do czasu, gdy zdobędzie imię wojownika, od ognistoczerwonego futra uczeń ten będzie nazywał się Ognista Łapa. Ceremonia Wojownika Błękitna Gwiazda: Ja, przywódczyni Klanu Pioruna, wzywam moich walecznych przodków, by spojrzeli na tych dwóch uczniów, Trenowali pilnie, by poznać zasady waszego szlachetnego kodeksu. Polecam wam ich jako kolejnych wojowników. Ognista Łapo, Szara Łapo, czy obiecujecie przestrzegać kodeksu wojownika oraz chronić ten klan i bronić go nawet za cenę życia? Ognista Łapa i Szara Łapa: Obiecuję! Błękitna Gwiazda: W takim razie, mocą Klanu Gwiazdy, nadaję wam imiona wojowników. Szara Łapo, od tej chwili będziesz znany jako Szara Pręga. Klan Gwiazdy uznaje twe męstwo i siłę, witamy cię jako pełnoprawnego wojownika Klanu Pioruna. Ognista Łapo, od tej chwili będziesz znany jako Ogniste Serce. Klan Gwiazdy uznaje twe męstwo i siłę, witamy cię jako pełnoprawnego wojownika Klanu Pioruna. Wszyscy: Ogniste Serce! Szara Pręga! Ogniste Serce! Szara Pręga! Ceremonia Zastępcy Błękitna Gwiazda: Wypowiadam te słowa przed Klanem Gwiazdy, niech duchy naszych przodków usłyszą i przyjmą moją decyzję. Nowym zastępcą będzie Ogniste Serce. Ceremonia Przywódcy Klan Gwiazdy: Witaj, Ogniste Serce. Czy jesteś gotowy na przyjęcie dziewięciu żywotów? Ogniste Serce: Tak. Jestem gotowy. Lwie Serce: Z tym życiem daję ci odwagę. Używaj jej dobrze w obronie klanu. Rudy Ogon: Z tym życiem daję ci poczucie sprawiedliwości. Korzystaj z niego dobrze, osądzając czyny innych. Dziękuję. Odkryłeś prawdę, co nie udało się żadnemu innemu kotu. Srebrny Strumień: Z tym życiem daję ci wierność temu, co uważasz za słuszne. Korzystaj z niej dobrze, prowadząc klan w trudnych czasach. Szybki Wiatr: Z tym życiem daję ci niezmordowaną energię. Korzystaj z niej dobrze, wykonując obowiązki przywódcy. Brązowy Pysk: Z tym życiem daję ci opiekuńczość. Korzystaj z niej dobrze, troszcząc się o klan tak, jak matka troszczy się o dzieci. Prędka Łapa: Z tym życiem daję ci umiejętność nauczania. Używaj jej dobrze, żeby szkolić młode koty w klanie. Żółty Kieł: Z tym życiem daję ci współczucie. Korzystaj z niego dobrze wobec starszych klanu, chorych i wszystkich słabszych niż ty sam. Nakrapiany Liść: Z tym życiem daję ci miłość. Korzystaj z niej dobrze wobec wszystkich kotów, na których ci zależy - zwłaszcza Piaskowej Burzy. Błękitna Gwiazda: Witaj, Ogniste Serce, mój uczniu, mój wojowniku i mój zastępco. Zawsze wiedziałam, że pewnego dnia zostaniesz wielkim przywódcą. Z tym życiem daję ci szlachetność, pewność i wiarę.Używaj ich dobrze, by prowadzić klan drogą Klanu Gwiazdy i kodeksu wojownika. Witam cię nowym imieniem Ognistej Gwiazdy. Twoje stare życie minęło. Teraz otrzymałeś dziewięć żywotów przywódcy, a Klan Gwiazdy powierza ci przewodzenie Klanowi Pioruna. Broń go, opiekuj się starszymi i młodszymi, czcij przodków i tradycję kodeksu wojownika, przeżyj każde kolejne życie z dumą i godnością. Klan Gwiazdy: Ognista Gwiazda! Ognista Gwiazda! Ognista Gwiazda! Ognista Gwiazda! Życia Przywódcy # Pierwsze życie dostał od Lwiego Serca, dało mu to odwagę. Stracił je w walce z Biczem w Czarnej Godzinie. # Drugie życie dostał od Rudego Ogona, dało mu to sprawiedliwość. Stracił je w walce ze szczurami w Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy. # Trzecie życie dostał od Srebrnego Strumienia, dało mu to lojalność. Stracił je, pomagając Kruczej Łapie w Sercu Wojownika. # Czwarte życie dostał od Szybkiego Wiatru, dało mu to niezmordowaną energię. Stracił je przez spadające drzewo, pomagając Klanu Cienia w Świcie. # Piąte życie dostał od Brązowego Pyska, dało mu to ochronę. Stracił je przez pułapkę na lisy, którą zastawił na niego Jastrzębi Mróz w Wschodzie Słońca. # Szóste życie dostał od Prędkiej Łapy, dało mu to doradztwo. Stracił je przez chorobę zielony kaszel, w Długie Cienie. # Siódme życie dostał od Żółtego Kła, dało mu to współczucie. Stracił je walcząc z lisem, jeszcze przed Czwarty Uczeń. # Ósme życie dostał od Nakrapianego Liścia, dało mu to miłość. Stracił je walcząc z Rdzawym Futrem w Czwarty Uczeń. # Dziewiąte życie dostał od Błękitnej Gwiazdy, daje mu szlachetność, pewność i wiarę. Stracił je, walcząc z Ciemnym Lasem w Ostatniej Nadziei. Galeria Ognista Gwiazda-kociak.png|Jako kociak Ognista Gwiazda-uczen.png|Jako uczeń Ognista Gwiazda-wojownik.png|Jako wojownik Ognista Gwiazda-zastepca.png|Jako zastępca Ognista Gwiazda-przywodca.png|Jako przywódca Ognista Gwiazda-0-0.png|W klanie Gwiazdy Rdzawy.Szara Pręga i Mille.png|Wygląd w mandze "Szara Pręga i Millie" Undercover Firestar's Quest.jpg|Wygląd z okładki "Misja Ognistej Gwiazdy" Rdzawy.Ucieczka w dzicz.jpg|Wygląd z oryginalnej okładki "Ucieczki w Dzicz" oraz z oficjalnej strony Wojowników Ogniste Serce.Las tajemnic.jpg|Wygląd z oryginalnej okładki "Lasu Tajemnic" Ognista Gwiazda Kodeks.PNG|Wygląd w "Ostatecznym Przewodniku" Ognista Gwiazda-Kodeks Klanów.PNG|Wygląd z okładki "Kodeks Klanów" Rising Storm.PNG|Wygląd z oryginalnej okładki "Ciszy Przed Burzą" OTS-6.jpg|Wygląd z oryginalnej okładki "Ostatniej Nadziei" Ognista gwiazda.png|Wygląd na polskiej okładce Misja ognistej gwiazdy cs:Ohnivé srdce de:Feuerstern en:Firestar es:Estrella de Fuego fi:Tulisydän fr:Étoile de Feu it:StelladiFuoco nl:Vuurster ru:Огнезвезд Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Zastępcy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazd Kategoria:Koty domowe Kategoria:Koty bez klanu Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Kociaki